


Strange of Heart

by 5StarPlaty



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5StarPlaty/pseuds/5StarPlaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Bad Horse likes the occasional sugar cube doesn't mean he's a sweet creature. Love? That's just evil backwards with an O instead of an I. That's all love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a LiveJournal drabble challenge with the prompt 'all for love'. Originally posted at ff.net (13May2013).

Love? He'd whinnied at the very thought of it.

Bad Horse chomped on the woman's microphone. A sharp noise swept around him and the people scattered, leaving the Evil League of Evil to stand guard while their leader fumed.

Scanning the racetrack, Bad Horse locked eyes with a grey speckled mare. The small pink man upon her back held a trophy in one hand and a whip in the other. Spitting out bits of microphone, Bad Horse dug his iron hoof into the dirt. His nostrils flared and within moments there were screams.

Love? No, not quite. This was vengeance.


End file.
